


(Podfic) We Go Together Like Coffee And Tea Series

by preslai182



Series: Preslai182's podfics [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe- Coffee Shop, Derek is darkly handsome and broody, Derek's POV, First Kiss, Fluff, Highly caffeinated fluff, Lydia is a BAMF, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Stiles is mildly fascinated and a spaz, Stiles' POV, because Lydia is BAMF in every universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preslai182/pseuds/preslai182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, sometimes Stiles thinks that the man is a plant by the owner, who is a hippie, through and through, but just business savvy enough to pay someone hot to sit on the premises and brood up a storm like a modern day James Dean, clicking away at his computer in his leather jacket with that pensive look on his face.</p><p>And.....</p><p>Derek doesn't like coffee and he doesn't like coffee shops. They are loud and brash and full of people who think too much of themselves. He prefers tea and independently owned bookshops, where people sit in companionable silence and read. But here he is, sitting in a loud, obnoxious coffee shop, trying his damnedest to focus while people drone on mindlessly on all sides of him, drinking cup after cup of low quality tea. And why is he doing this again? Oh right. Because of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) We Go Together Like Coffee And Tea Series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lielabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Like My Coffee Like I Like My Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/475493) by [lielabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell). 



> Okay, I seriously love both these POV's in this series and I couldn't just do the one, so enjoy both of them! Just like Lielabell stated they don't have to listened/read together to make sense and that's because they are companion pieces. Two separate POV's of the same event/pining after the other. 
> 
> In case anyone is wondering the song used in I Like My Coffee Like I Like My Men is as follows: 
> 
> For I Like My Coffee Like I Like My Men: [The Civil Wars - Tip Of My Tongue](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-RtrpwIME0)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://preslai182.tumblr.com)

 [](https://www.mediafire.com/view/?a15173xvne79ntw)

 

 

Title: We Go Together Like Coffee And Tea Series

 

Author: Lielabell

 

Reader: Preslai182

 

Fandom: Teen Wolf

 

Character: Derek/Stiles

 

Rating: Teen

 

Warnings: N/A

 

Summary:  Seriously, sometimes Stiles thinks that the man is a plant by the owner, who is a hippie, through and through, but just business savvy enough to pay someone hot to sit on the premises and brood up a storm like a modern day James Dean, clicking away at his computer in his leather jacket with that pensive look on his face.

And.....

Derek doesn't like coffee and he doesn't like coffee shops. They are loud and brash and full of people who think too much of themselves. He prefers tea and independently owned bookshops, where people sit in companionable silence and read. But here he is, sitting in a loud, obnoxious coffee shop, trying his damnedest to focus while people drone on mindlessly on all sides of him, drinking cup after cup of low quality tea. And why is he doing this again? Oh right. Because of him.

 

Text: [We Go Together Like Coffee And Tea](http://archiveofourown.org/series/23614)

 

Length: 00:15:26  and 00:21:56

 

Link: [(Podfic) I Like My Coffee Like I Like My Men](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/pa8dhmejvsm936q/I_Like_My_Coffee_Like_I_Like_My_Men.mp3).  and  [(Podfic) I Want Sugar in my Tea.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/t7g5zwam34ch14w/I_Want_Sugar_in_my_Tea.mp3)

M4b's: [(Podfic) I Like My Coffee Like I Like My Men m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/332014030502.zip)  and [(Podfic)I Want Sugar in my Tea m4b.](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/332014030504.zip)


End file.
